I hope you blow away
by Naoko Misumi
Summary: Noin, Zech, un problema y un karaoke...


Este es mi primer fick de gundam wing, no esperen ninguna maravilla ^_^U. Creo que G W es lo mejor (me he visto la serie como 4 veces y todavía no me aburro), aunque el autor tenia una mala manera de ver el amor (todas las mujeres de la serie tiene los mismos problemas, las pobres sufren y se mueren por los que quieren y estos no se aparecen ni para decir hola o ni con caña las pescan!! _) No soy buena para calificar, pero creo que es general!!! ---------------------------  
  
I hope you blow away  
  
-Después de mucho tiempo lo comprendí, tarde pero al fin lo descubrí... no era tan difícil de cualquier manera... Zech es un mal nacido que no merece la pena, bien, ya lo dije. No fue tan difícil, la verdad, hasta divertido, lo podría hacer pasatiempo ahora que lo pienso. Creo que estar sola en esta nave me ayuda mucho, realmente esta vista del espacio es espectacular. Ya a pasado diez día sin él y me doy cuenta de muchas cosas. Una de las más importantes es la que ya dije (si conciencia, no me atrevo a decirlo de nuevo...), después de todo eso de que me engañara no estuvo tan mal, salí ganando... me libre de el-la pasajera de la pequeña nave "shaw" de pasajeros (*valga la reabundancia*) se enjuagaba una lagrima que caía desde sus ojos, no la primera, pero en su mente la ultima-Bien-dijo, como anteriormente, al aire que la rodeaba- ya no me puedo preocupar como niña de si me encontrara o llamara, ya pasaron sus 10 días y es eso. Se acabo justo ahora... Noin, vamos a empezar de nuevo.-y se fue a duchar.  
  
La historia fue así, Noin y Zech vivían juntos en una pequeña casa, y nadie sabia quien lo disfrutaba más, si el o ella. El sueño de Noin se realizaba ante sus ojos, tenia todo lo que siempre quiso o todo estaba por darse, pero algo paso... una maldita tarde en la a Zech se le ocurrió ir a una despedida de alguien que conocía a medias. Noin no quiso ir, le dolía la cabeza y se quedaría en casa, Zech, algo triste, se fue, no sin antes tratar de quedarse con ella o hacer que ella fuera, pero Noin iba como la mula al trigo. Él termina yendo con una camisa a la que Noin había puesto de su perfume por error en la mañana. En la fiesta, valga la reabundancia, el licor(cualquier cosa con mas de 4 o 5 grados de alcohol) corrió como el agua y todos sin excepción quedaron algo tomaditos o cayéndose, sin excepción de nuestro piloto Zech quien se cayo en un sillón algo apartado, junto a una chica que nunca había visto. Ella empezó una "conversación"sin pies ni cabeza y Zech (mas pasado que la chica) se empezó a reír como desquiciado, la chica, que en su ebriedad, le salto encima y le empezó a desabrochar la camisa. Zech sin nada de su poco sentido común en ese momento empezó a balbucear "Noin..."y le paso su mano por el pelo, extrañamente del mismo color que su Noin, pero siempre oliendo el perfume que su verdadera amiga había dejado por toda su camisa. Noin que como a esa hora se despertó de su sueño mejor que nunca, se vistió porque le pareció una buena idea no dejar que Zech conduciera su auto. En el camino hasta se puso a reír, pensando en que momento de ebriedad estaría (*ya saben, feliz, melancólico, etc... (pd: todas son divertidas excepto las suicidas o a los que les da por hacer muertes masivas)*) Al entrar en la casa del despedido, un olor nauseabundo salió a su bienvenida, pero no se detuvo en su intento de hallar a Zech. No saludo a nadie... la mitad parecía ocupado con las lámparas... En un rincón apartado vio a Zech, pero en una situación distinta a la que ella esperaba. En ese momento no pudo más, todos sus sentidos se choquearon... solo veía que Zech estaba pronunciando un nombre difuso y que una chica le besaba los hombros y desabrochaba la camisa. Noin no se acerco a él y le dijo muy despacio adiós. Luego salió del lugar.  
  
Zech alcanzo a oír algo que no entendió y luego de unos minutos vomito encima de la chica que se cayo y se durmió al instante. Por su parte, el piloto también sintió que no podía mas y se quedo dormido.  
  
A eso de 2 horas mas tarde despertó Zech, todo vomitado y con dolor de cabeza, trato de recordar algo y lo único que vio en su memoria fue esa (para él) fatídica escena de Noin, lo que lo hizo despertar por completo y tener un problema más grande que el de su camisa vomitada o su caña insoportable (caña=resaca=lo que te queda cuando te emborrachas). Tomo sus llaves, su auto y voló a su casa (literalmente, su auto estaba a punto de estar a centímetros del suelo) Al llegar solo encontró una carta que decía "no te molesto mas... estaré unos 8 o 9 días con Quatre, luego sabré yo donde ir... L. Noin Pd: suerte con tu amiga ^_- "  
  
Con Quatre se relajo un poco y le sirvió para pensar, pero el no se apareció. El primer día Zech no tenia idea de que hablaba. Al segundo ya había pescado un poco mejor la situación, se acordaba un poco de esa chica y comprendió por que Noin se fue. Al tercero no tubo cara para ir, pero saco energías para el otro día. Si hago el cuento corto... la compañía de naves estuvo en huelga el cuarto, quinto y sexto día, por lo tanto los vuelos estaban completos para el séptimo y octavo día. El noveno por fin pudo salir, pero al llegar, pudo ver como Noin subía a la nave que despegaba junto a otros 4 más. Trato de ver a donde iba la nave de Noin, pero ella, al parecer, cambio su nombre para que no la localizaran. Así que tenia cuatro lugares, cada uno más inmenso que el anterior. Esa es la historia de Noin y Zech... que termino en desastre.  
  
La nave llego a su destino la tarde de ese día. La tierra, desde la ultima visita de Noin había cambiado mucho. Las ciudades eran más grandes y los campos más pequeños, la miseria se podía palpar en el centro de las ciudades y en otras era inimaginable.  
  
-primero, lugar donde quedarme-pensó Noin chequeado una lista imaginaria.  
  
No podía ir donde sus amigos, ella necesitaba empezar de nuevo. Por lo que se encontró un departamento pequeño pero cómodo donde podría vivir como una persona.  
  
-Mañana encontrare trabajo-se dijo-estoy segura  
  
La verdad fue muy difícil, nadie la aceptaba por haber estado entre los uniformados (policías) ya que nadie estaba verdaderamente limpio. Trato de todo, cajera, secretaria, administradora, maestra de gimnasia (¿por qué no?), etc... menos algo que la enredara con la ley, ella quería una vida nueva.  
  
Al final se rindió y para dar prueba de ello, fue a un bar que quedaba pegado a su edificio, el "canbar". –¿que desesperado trabajaría aquí?- pensó nuestra protagonista, sentándose en una mesa y pidiendo una cerveza a la primera mesera que vio.  
  
-Hola amigos de nuestro bar- una mujer teñida rubia con rulitos que hacían de su pelo una masa tan voluminosa que le sobrepasaba la cabeza (como si le tirásemos a un afro (con peinado redondo) para atrás su pelo) y con un vestido rozado, muy gastado, y corto sobre un "escenario" gritaba alegremente.-hoy es noche de karaoke!!, ustedes serán las estrellas... bueno-dijo haciendo una mueca de "pensando" que arrugo sus labios color rosa fuerte-veo caras nuevas-apunto a Noin-ven, amiga y canta la primera canción!!! A Noin la arrastraron 2 meseras con trajes igual de gastados que la animadora y la subieron.  
  
-Que canción cantara nuestra nueva amiga??  
  
-Emmm... -Noin no estaba segura de cantar pero igual canto, ¿qué mal aria un poco de ridículo en su vida?-"jealous" de Sidnead O´ Connor... La canción era difícil, tonos muy altos y eso... pero la interpreto tan bien que no hubo persona que no quedara asombrada, los músicos, por su parte, (que aparecieron detrás de una cortina) no era ni la mitad de la canción y empezaron a andar en serio (ellos generalmente lo hacían ligt, ni muy bien ni muy mal, los cantantes de Karaoke no valían la pena), al fin y al cabo que todos la aplaudieron como solo cuando se graduó lo hicieron... y también como en esa ves, nadie conocido lo hizo, solo un grupo de desconocidos que no la valoraban. Se detuvo al pensar en Zech, único pilar de su vida... pasada. Todo tenia que seguir. Canto 2 o 3 canciones más hasta que ella tubo que decir que estaba cansada e implorara al publico que la dejase ir. Se sentó nuevamente en su mesa y se tomo su cerveza que se había calentado, haciendo una mueca de asco.  
  
-Tome esta mejor señorita... -un señor algo viejo le alargaba una nueva cerveza bien helada-no se preocupe, corre la casa. Noin acepto la cerveza y el señor se sentó en la silla de frente.  
  
-Señorita-tomo nuevamente la palabra- usted lo hace realmente bien, solo la podría comparar con una de nuestras meseras en esta materia de cantar. No se su nombre ni procedencia, no me importan tampoco, pero no puedo dejar de pensar de que seria de ayuda en este equipo  
  
-Emm... -Esta noche Noin no acertaba a entender nada-usted me esta pidiendo que... -pauso por que no tenia nada que decir  
  
-...trabaje para mi-completo el anciano-sí, si no tiene nada mas que hacer. Podría empezar mañana como a las dos de la tarde, almorzando aquí, claro.  
  
Noin estaba algo aturdida, esto si era lo que menos hubiera pensado hacer en su "anterior" vida, lo cual era perfecto para esta nueva. Necesitaba el trabajo y no existía ningún motivo en contra. -¿Por que no?... acepto-Noin le dio la mano, en ese momento se acordó de lo que dijo cuando entro y solo se echo a reír... no era la primera ves que la vida se reía en su cara de esa manera. Se quedo discutiendo los pormenores pero ya tenia su vida casi resuelta.  
  
Al otro día ella estaba bajando del edificio con los nervios de punta, su primer día en algo en el cual ella nunca soñó estar. Seria interesante.  
  
Al llegar, una anciana salió a recibirla reprochándole tiernamente que se había demorado un poco (ese día descubrió que todo lo que les dijera empezaba una hora antes de lo dicho) al llegar vio a la banda de anoche y a las 3 meseras, entre ellas la animadora. El viejo apareció a su lado y la presento.  
  
-Esta es la señorita... -miro a Noin  
  
-Lune Nao Nain-dijo algo rápido, de echo era el mismo nik que el de la nave  
  
-Igual que Neao, ja! Espero que no sea como ella-dijo el baterista apuntando a una chica de pelo castaño  
  
-Cállate o te araño!-respondió la aludida Neao  
  
-Estos son el grupo-dijo la ancianita-te los presento Lu-Noin apenas y entendió que era para ella-ese con el pelo rojo es Ren, pero le decimos Red y es el baterista- señalo a un chico con una polera sin mangas negra y de pelo rojo y corto, sus ojos eran verdes y era el que había ofendido a la chica-esa es Yumi, es mesera y le da al teclado- mostró a una chica morena de ojos cafés vestida alegremente comiendo una lechuga, la que parecía degustar.-Esta es Honny-mostró a la que la noche pasada había sido la animadora, comiendo hábilmente unos choclos, que sin el maquillaje se veía bastante humana-Anni-indico a una chica de pelo naranjo como zanahoria, distinto al rojo de Red, y que saludaba con las manos y una sonrisa, ella parecía la menor-Nani el bajista. -mostró a un chico de pelo castaño y ojos azules.  
  
-Ey, vamos Agus no empieces-dijo "Nani" algo fastidiado-no te equivoques Lu, yo me llamo SONE!!!!  
  
-Ella es Neao-dijo apuntando a una niña de pelo liso y muchas pequitas cafesitas en su blanca tez con unos grandes ojos verdes(realmente parecía gato.-y por ultimo te presento a nuestro hijo que nos a ayudado mucho en el negocio, todos aquí li decimos Shita y es nuestro guitarrista-El chico de pelo negros y ojos grises apenas y había probado el plato, dio vuelta y al ver a ´Noin le sonrió y saludo con la mano.  
  
-Hola nueva voz!-dijo y volvió a su tarea de mirar la nada, pero con una sonrisa. Eso hizo que Noin se sonrojara un poco por que algo en el le recuerda a Zech, aunque no le da importancia, eso tiene que pasar a un segundo plano. Luego que la ancianita termina, todos saludan apropiadamente.  
  
-Hola amiga, realmente te fue bien anoche, siéntate junto a mi, ¡te tenia reservado!-Honny tenia mucha energía, de echo siempre la tenia.  
  
-Hy Nao!!!-dijo el petirrojo aplastando con la mano a Neao  
  
-Ey... sal, Hola!!!, podríamos hacer un dúo algún día, quieres?-la chica aplastaba a Ren mientras decía esto  
  
-Hola!!!, ayer te salió muy bien!!-nani dijo eso  
  
-A mi me dicen Bob-dijo el anciano-y a mi esposa Agus  
  
-Siii, ahora somos los 5 ángeles de Bob-grito Anni  
  
Todos empezaron a comer el segundo plato ya que Noin rechazo la ensalada.  
  
-Que lindo tu vestido Lu-Honny miraba el vestido animosa  
  
-Gracias-estaba trayendo un vestido amarillo pastel que le quedaba muy bien, pero parecía encajar muy poco con el grupo.  
  
El almuerzo paso cómodamente, muchos gritos e improperios de aquí para allá, lo que a las dos semanas se volvería normal.  
  
Su primer día no fue pesado. Practico un rato una canción popular que cantaría en la noche y luego todos la llevaron a conocer un poco mas la ciudad. Solo basto eso para que se familiarizara con todos, en especial con Honny y se volviera acompañadora de pensares de Nani. También paso a ser la mayor del grupo, le ganaba por un mes a Shita quien era de su misma edad.  
  
-Todo va a cambiar... ya voy a mi nueva vida-pensó mientras iban los 9 apretujados en un auto, aunque muertos de la risa.  
  
Su primera noche le hicieron poner unos de esos trajes gastados que cada una traía, el de ella fue un corsé de colores del morado al dorado y una falda corta dorada. Le habían puesto antenitas y alas de mariposa = no se pudo parar de reír en unos 3 minutos de como se veía. Servir mesas no fue tan difícil, solo algo agotador. Canto y le aplaudieron. Como a las 4 de la mañana limpio el lugar ayudada por los músicos que también eran barman y a veces cocineros, y las demás.  
  
A la mañana siguiente despertó como 12 de la tarde y a las una estaba comiendo el almuerzo con los demás.  
  
Los ensayos eran, tal ves, lo que mas le gustaba, y era, de echo el único momento en que de verdad podías tener una conversación con Shita, quien no era una persona completa sin su guitarra-como alguien que conozco con su gundam- pensó Noin... pero lo saco de su cabeza.  
  
Pasaron los días y cada ves Noin tenia lo que mas quería en ese momento, su otro vida. Porque al mes ya no lo importo ponerse trajes como los que usaban o muchas otras cosas que antes le extrañarían mucho.  
  
Una ves que todos se tomaron el día libre, Noin no tenia ningún panorama, se contaban 6 meses desde que se había ido de "casa" y se mostraba algo triste, melancólica. Afuera llovía y hacia frió. Adentro todo estaba menos húmedo, pero igual de frió. Noin estaba en la mitad de su cama tapada con una frazada mirando hacia afuera y riendo amargamente.  
  
-¿Que hubiera pasado si no hubiera ido a recoger a Zech?, ¿y si hubiera ido a la fiesta?... tal ves debí esperarlo mas tiempo o al menos preguntarle... ¿que te pasa Noin?, reacciona... -se dio de golpes con el puño- ¿que estará haciendo Zech?... seguramente no estará con esa mujer, tal ves ya tendrá 4 ex novias y otras 6 esperando... ¿y yo? Estoy cantando con un grupo de meseras en un bar. Si no fuera realidad, podría hacer un chiste-se río un poco mas fuerte que antes y se tiro en su cama-mmm...  
  
Dos golpes en la puerta la despiertan y le hacen pararse y abrir la puerta. Era Shita con dos bolsas de comida china.  
  
-¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?-sonrió-pero tendrá que ser aquí, abajo esta un poco inundado...  
  
-Ya, la verdad no he almorzado-ni siquiera se había vestido-déjame ducharme...  
  
-Ya, no te preocupes!-sonrió-te preocupas demasiado.  
  
Noin se ducho corto y se vistió. La mesa ya estaba preparada y hasta había puesto música.  
  
-Siéntese y disfrute del banquete señorita Nain-y le guiño. Luego no escucho la gran introducción que dio, ya que estaba ocupada viendo el inmenso parecido entre el y el Zech que ella conoció en sus primeros días de academia, aquel Zech casi sin preocupaciones, gracioso y a veces muy holgazán. Pero siempre con una sonrisa para ella.  
  
-Ah?-pregunto Noin despertando  
  
-Tu plato!  
  
-Gracias-carne mongoliana y arroz, un baso de jugo y una galletita de la suerte. Noin la abrió y le pregunto a Shita que decía la suya.  
  
-"el amor será el agua para ti, cuidado"... no se si reír o llorar... -se llevo la mano a la nuca-y a ti?  
  
-"los fantasmas de tu vida no te dejaran"-dijo con una sonrisa-muy cierto.  
  
Shita la vio triste pero no supo como consolarla y solo almorzaron, muy a gusto de echo. Cuando terminaron, Shita la abrazo y dijo:  
  
-Yo también sufrí por alguien del pasado, tal ves sufro, pero si te sirve un consejo... no trates de olvidar, solo de superar.-la abrazo un poco mas fuerte y Noin dejo de sentirse tan sola por unos momentos.  
  
Los días pasaban y llego a contar 9 meses desde que se vio por ultima ves con Zech. Una noche que habían terminado con el trabajo, Yumi salió a dar un paseo con Noin a un parque cercano, ella era una compañía grata, era muy amable y sabia cuando decir o no decir las cosas.  
  
-Oye-empezó Yumi  
  
-Mmnn-contesto Noin  
  
-Lu... ¿que te pasa?-miro con preocupación a su amiga Lu  
  
-Solo.. estoy tratando de superar a alguien de mi pasado... no tomarlo en cuenta, pero es muy difícil-mentir con ella no servia, era muy susceptible.  
  
-Sabes lo que siempre me hace sentir bien... gritar a los 4 vientos.-sonrió  
  
-bien... suena comprensible... -se paro en la mitad de la calle-ZECH, ERES LO PEOR QUE LE PASO AL MUNDO DESDE. desde, desde DESDE QUE YO NACI!!!-soltó una risa-, TE PUDISTE ALEJAR PERO TU TENIAS QUE QUEDARTE, TE ODIO, QUEDATE EN EL AUJERO EN DONDE NACISTE!!-respiro un poco y se calmo-si esto no me ayudo, a menos me relajo... -se mato de la risa y un auto por poco y no la atropella-APRENDE A MANEJAR!!  
  
-Tu eres la irresponsable -.-  
  
-Verdad!, mejor me salgo... -avance a la esquina-PERDON!... no creo que me escuche...  
  
-Nadie te podría escuchar a esa distancia-se río un poco de Noin-Hubieras visto tu cara jajajajajaja fue muy divertida  
  
-¿Cómo que mi cara?, que clase de amiga eres... -se río también y le tomo por el hombro regresando al bar.  
  
Pasaron los días y ya se cumplían 11 meses desde que no veía a Zech más o menos. Su relación con Shitare estaba a un paso del pololeo(noviazgo). La navidad con su nuevo grupo había estado realmente divertida, todo momento lo era, es como si cada persona no pudiera estar triste pero otra realidad era cuando estaban solos, como dijo aquel griego sobre el teatro, "la catarsis (es la sensación que causa ver una película muy triste y trágica (mas o menos, no esperen nada muy exacto)) expulsa las presiones, la comedia, las acumula"  
  
Noin estaba sola en su departamento viendo la nada, en su mano tenia unas pastillas para dormir... 6 u 8 de ellas. Se las iba a tomar junto con un baso de cerveza pero alguien entro sin aviso y rápidamente.  
  
-Lu, te vamos a necesitar haya abajo, a Red se le ocurren buenas ideas de repente... ¿Lu?-dijo entre jadeos y risas Shita pero paro al ver las pastillas y el vaso-¿que te pasa?... ¿por que estas tomando eso?...-Noin bajo la cabeza y Shita tomo el frasco de las pastillas, al mismo tiempo Noin dejo caer el baso y las pastillas al suelo  
  
-¿Por que todo esta tan mal?-dijo llorando Noin-¿por que?  
  
Shita trato de abrazarla, pero ella se aparto y salió corriendo. Bajo las escaleras a todo lo que dio y solo paro al estar a la mitad de la calle donde se sentó. En ese momento un auto doblaba la esquina y se aproximaba tratando de bajar la velocidad... lo que fue inútil. Noin solo pudo recibir el impacto con una sonrisa y esperanza en sus ojos.  
  
Despertó en su cama y vio que alguien dormía tomando su mano. Apenas vio una silueta pero pensó en Zech instintivamente, luego se quedo dormida de nuevo. Despertó nuevamente pero nadie estaba a su lado, vio un papel que desdoblo:  
  
"Tuve que ir a hacer unos asuntos, te veo en la tarde... Shita"  
  
Noin rompe la carta y se echa a llorar, su alma le dolía, sus manos le quemaban y su tristeza no tenia comparación. Estaba tan cansada y no era por el "accidente" si no por otra cosa, de lo anterior solo le quedo una venda en la cabeza y ya. Se levanto y paseo por su casa. Le dio asco, todo estaba desordenado y sucio, había tres o cuatro plantas muertas que estaban así desde hace un mes, ropa sucia por todas partes y en el refrigerador comida vencida desde hace tres meses. Su cama había tenido las mismas sabanas por 6 o mas meses y todo eso le dio asco. Se miro en un espejo y lo que vio también le desagrado, su pelo estaba solo un poco mas largo, pero tenia unas ojeras y toda su cara descremada, parecía haber envejecido años.  
  
Cada cosa que veía le hacia pensar en lo mal que le estaba yendo.  
  
-Quiero mi antigua vida, mi vida... QUIERO SER YO DENUEVO MALDITA SEA!-le pego al suelo, pero luego se paro.-yo voy a ser lo que yo quiera y cuando yo quiera... -murmuro.  
  
Tomo una bolsa de basura y tiro toda las cosas inservibles que ayo. Con un plumero sacudió el polvo y luego con la aspiradora limpio el piso del baño, cocina y alfombras. Ordeno y desinfecto todo. Salió a comprar unas cosas y volvió con unas plantas, una lana y unos palillos. Hacia tiempo que no tejía y lo disfruto mucho.  
  
Como a eso de las 4 salió a comer algo, pero antes se compro un libro para entretenerse mientras almorzaba. Esa mala costumbre que tenia de leer almorzando siempre se la reprocho Zech, río, ahora si comprendía lo que le había dicho Shita, ella lo quería superar y eso no se lograba con una vida nueva. Noin respiro muy profundamente. Ya había tomado una decisión.  
  
Mientras Noin pensaba todo eso, Zech estaba mirando al vació, su búsqueda para encontrar a Noin había sido mas que extenuante. Había estado todo el tiempo en los distintos lugares, había seguido 3 naves a distintas colonias alrededor del espacio antes de pensar en la tierra, así acabo con 7 meses de búsqueda por las colonias. Había llegado hace 4 meses a la tierra y nada, pero todavía faltaban muchos lugares donde buscar.  
  
-Noin... -dijo hacia una foto colage que tenia de Noin-hace 11 meses y 14 días que no te veo. ¿Dónde estas?-acaricio la foto imaginando que fuera Noin. Dejo la foto y tomo otro largo trago de la botella que tenia en la mano hasta acabarla-Maldición-tiro la botella contra la pared y pateo la silla para descargar su ira.  
  
-Vamos chico no te desesperes-un hombre de mediana edad se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta-la encontraras, pero por mientras acompáñame a un bar para pasar el tiempo.-El tipo era un "amigo" que se había echo en el aeropuerto  
  
-Ya...¿por que no?-Zech necesitaba algo que lo apartase de sus problemas.  
  
Entraron a un bar algo distante la palabra cómodo o acogedor, era un lugar que te daba pena, las meseras estaban vestidas con trajes ridículos y gastados, se sentaron medio a oscuras y pidieron unos tragos.  
  
Apareció de la cortina una chica de pelo rubio y empezó a decir:  
  
-Tenemos una penosa noticia... Lu se nos va, dice que debe irse pero.. que ella les explique, aquí esta Luuuu-apareció una chica de pelo morado y de ojos indefinidamente morado-azules, estaba vestida con un traje de cuero negro envuelto en unos vuelitos para vestido infantiles que estaban rotos en algunas partes o se caían del traje. También tenia una faldita corta de tela negra que se quedaba redonda, no importa lo que hiciese. Usaba unos guantes de cuero negro sin dedos con los mismos vuelitos y que subían entrecruzando unos pedazos de cuero que salían de los guantes. Usaba unas botas largas negras con 3 moños rozados en un lado de igual color que el adorno para el pelo que consistía en un pedazo de tela con forma ovala en un cintillo negro. Estaba muy pintarrajada y usaba una exagerada sombra azul y amarillo con unos labios muy rosa. Zech casi no la reconoció, no podía creer que esa era Noin, su Noin. No sabia si reír o llorar con la escena, la había encontrado, pero en que estado.  
  
-...la verdad ustedes me trataron muy bien y, como diría red, ¡¡voto al diablo que es cierto!!-la chica se río, pero no la risa que recordaba Zech, era una risa vacía.-Mañana me voy de aquí, no les diré nada sobre el lugar, pero lo mas probable es que jamás nos veamos de nuevo. Vine aquí escapando de una vida y saldré tratando de encontrarla de nuevo... Lo que les quería decir es que siempre hay una segunda oportunidad. -Esta chica realmente es buena-dijo el acompañante de nuestro piloto-que lastima que se vaya...  
  
-Si, he?...-Zech no podía apartar su mirada de Noin, su voz realmente era hermosa... -¿Como se llama ella?  
  
-Lune Nao Nain... Lu para todos...  
  
-Ah... -ahora si que todo daba en el blanco  
  
Noin canto unas 3 canciones y luego las demás meseras cantaron 2 para despedirla. Luego canto de nuevo y dio un pequeño discurso.  
  
-Creo que será mi ultima canción... que la hayan disfrutado...  
  
-Vamos Lu, quédate-le rogó el guitarrista desde atrás-¡que se quede!  
  
-Si, Lu, ¡quédate!-suplico el bajista  
  
-¡Que se quede!-gritaron todas las meseras  
  
-No, me van a hacer mas difícil la partida, lo necesito-Noin se enjuago una lagrima  
  
-Vamos Lu, ese desgraciado te dejo así de triste, pero aquí te vamos a ayudar, yo te ayudare... -Shita la tomo de los hombros-quédate a mi lado y lo olvidaras, te are todo lo que tengo-pego su frente a la de ella-pero quédate y se mi novia, ¿si? -No, ya te dije... mi decisión es tan definitiva que...  
  
-Es que si te vas te puedes encontrar de nuevo con ese bastardo y no pienso dejarte sufriendo sola...  
  
-se separo un poco-te juro que si lo viera le gritaría en su cara todo lo que se merece y...  
  
-Entonces por que no vienes y me lo gritas-Zech se paro de su asiento bastante molesto-también tengo mucho que decirte, mas aun si le pusiste un dedo a mi Noin-se preparo para darle un buen puñetazo pero Noin se paro entre los dos.  
  
-Zech... déjame explicarte, yo ya no te quiero ver y... -dio vuelta la cabeza susurrándole algo a Shita en el oído que lo hizo retroceder hacia su puesto en la banda y decir algo a esta. Luego una música empezó a sonar... -es para ti Zech...  
  
(Sexed up de Robbie William (no es la letra en si lo que mas importa, ya que me fue muy difícil tratar de traducirla, pero el ritmo la hace perfecta) Loose lips sunk ships  
  
I'm getting to grips with what you said  
  
No it's not in my head  
  
I can't awaken the dead day after day  
  
Why don't we talk about it?  
  
Why do you always doubt that there can be a better way?  
  
It doesn't make me wanna stay Zech se alejo del escenario y "ayudado" por una mesera fue a sentarse cerca de este. Noin bailaba lento y suave, en un momento tomo el micrófono pateo la cosa que antes lo sostenía y se fue hacia atrás con la banda.  
  
Why don't we break up?  
  
There's nothing left to say  
  
I've got my eyes shut  
  
Praying they won't stray  
  
And we're not sexed up  
  
That's what makes the difference today  
  
I hope you blow away Noin camino y se puso al lado de la chica que tocaba el órgano, luego, alrededor del bajista y se apoyo sobre los hombros del baterista terminando con la ultima frase apoyada con las dos manos y la cabeza en un hombro del guitarrista, mirando fijamente a Zech... a quien no le hizo gracia.  
  
You say we're fatally flawed  
  
Well I'm easily bored, is that ok?  
  
Write me off your list  
  
Make this the last kiss, I'll walk away  
  
Why don't we talk about it?  
  
I'm only here don't shout it  
  
Given time we'll forget  
  
Let's pretend we never met La cantante se acerco hacia Zech y se apoyo en la mesa. Mando un beso con la mano en la 4 estrofa y se echo para atrás, dando unos pasos, luego, sorpresivamente, sube a la mesa de un salto solo para agacharse a decir la ultima oración. Y, tan rápido como sube, baja y se encamina hacia el escenario pero sin poder esconder esa mirada triste al pronunciar las palabras, que, tal ves, solo Zech vio.  
  
Why don't we break up?  
  
There's nothing left to say  
  
I've got my eyes shut  
  
Praying they won't stray  
  
And when I'm sexed up  
  
That's what makes the difference today  
  
I hope you blow away Zech queda algo choqueado por todo lo que decía y casi no lo podía creer... Noin se seguía paseando por algunas mesas hasta llegar al escenario, pero en el momento que lo pisaba una mano la detuvo tomándole la muñeca. Era Zech que solo trato de articular alguna palabra...  
  
Screw you, I didn't like your taste  
  
Anyway, I chose you and that's all gone to waste  
  
It's Saturday, I'll go out  
  
And find another you El piloto recibió una cachetada que lo dejo mas perplejo que antes. Noin llego al escenario y siguió cantando con una expresión triste. En la ultima frase se paseo nuevamente por la banda y luego por el borde del escenario  
  
Why don't we break up?  
  
There's nothing left to say  
  
I've got my eyes shut  
  
Praying they won't stray  
  
And when I'm sexed up  
  
That's what makes the difference today  
  
I hope you blow away  
  
I hope you blow away  
  
I hope you blow away  
  
I hope you blow away  
  
I hope you blow away  
  
Away  
  
Blow away  
  
Todos aplaudieron mas que nunca. La "artista" se iba a retirar, pero Zech la detuvo nuevamente.  
  
-Yo tan bien tengo algo para ti... -dijo con su voz mas dulce, a la cual ella no pudo resistir, de echo, con solo verlo todo lo poco que había logrado se había ido por el caño. Solo su presencia había bastado para acelerarle el corazón y producir esa sensación que solo él puede darle-Aquí se puede cantar libre ¿no?  
  
-Para ti no-dijo muy campante Shita  
  
-Déjalo, tiene igual derecho-Yumi había captado que su amiga no estaba bien en ese lugar y se merecía más, entendió lo que Zech significaba para Noin.  
  
-¿Pueden tocar esto?-dijo una canción en media voz y todos entendieron perfectamente, hasta se veía que querían ayudarle a aquel desconocido que, en ese momento, hacia que su amiga cobrara vida nuevamente.  
  
(Shape of my heart de BB)  
  
Beby, please try to forgive me (nena, por favor intenta perdonarme,)  
  
Stay here don't put out the glow (Quédate aquí, no apagues la llama,)  
  
Hold me now don't bother (Abrázame ahora, no importa)  
  
If every minute it makes me weaker (si cada minuto me hace más débil,)  
  
You can save me from the man that I've become(Puedes salvarme del hombre que me he convertido)  
  
oh yeah  
  
c H O R U S  
  
Looking back on the things I've done (Mirando atrás, a las cosas que he hecho,)  
  
I was trying to be someone (Estaba intentando ser alguien,)  
  
Played my part, kept you in the dark (Jugué mi parte y te dejé en la oscuridad)  
  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart (Ahora déjame mostrarte la forma de mi corazón,)  
  
Sadness is beautiful (La tristeza es bella,)  
  
Loneliness is tragical(La soledad es trágica,)  
  
So help me (Así que ayúdame,) I can't win this war (no puedo ganar estar guerra,)  
  
oh no  
  
Touch me now don't bother (Tócame ahora, no importa)  
  
If every second it makes me weaker (si cada segundo me hace mas débil)  
  
You can save me from the man I've become (puedes salbarme del hombre en el que me he convertido)  
  
c H O R U S  
  
Looking back on the things I've done  
  
I was trying to be someone  
  
Played my part, kept you in the dark  
  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
I'm here with my confession (Aquí estoy con mi confesión,)  
  
Got nothing to hide no more (No tengo nada mas que esconder,)  
  
I don't know where to start (No se por donde empezar,)  
  
But to show you the shape of my heart (Excepto enseñarte la forma de mi corazón)  
  
I'm looking back on things i've done (Mirando atrás a las cosas que he hecho,)  
  
I never wanna play the same old part (No quiero jugar la misma vieja parte,)  
  
Keep you in the dark (O guardarte en la oscuridad)  
  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart(Ahora déjame mostrarte la forma de mi corazón)  
  
Looking back on the things I've done  
  
I was trying to be someone (trying to be someone)  
  
Played my part, kept you in the dark  
  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart (Now let me show you the true shape  
  
of my heart)  
  
Looking back on the things I've done  
  
I was trying to be someone  
  
Played my part, kept you in the dark  
  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
Show you the shape of my heart  
  
Zech canto bien... su voz sonó como el cause de un río para un viajero extraviado. Casi se había olvidado de la sensación que era estar junto con Zech. Sus palabras la habían ablandado y ya hasta tenia una sonrisa-que tierno... el jamás aria eso en ninguna circunstancia-Noin sonrió mientras pensaba eso y no pudo mas que sonrojarse cuando Zech se acerco y la abrazo tan fuerte como a ella siempre le gusto.  
  
Salieron del bar, pero Noin con la chaqueta larga de Zech, no iba a salir con esas ropas gastadas, seria ridículo. Los dos caminaron un rato y luego se sentaron en un banquito.  
  
-Noin... yo, te pido disculpas, fue tan difícil encontrarte y... -apoyo su cabeza contra el cuello de Noin, y esta no pudo hacer mas que exhalar un suspiro-te extrañe tanto... nunca mas te vayas-y esta ves fue el quien la atrajo a su lado. Bajo el propio pesar de Noin, se separo un poco de el.  
  
-Yo, no te he perdonado y me voy mañana de aquí... -dijo Noin secamente  
  
-Pero...  
  
-No Zech, ya no puedo volver a ti... y si pasa de nuevo lo que paso, yo no puedo estar para eso  
  
-Esa noche estaba tan ebrio que al sentir tu perfume en mi camisa, te empecé a ver en todos lados... quería besarte, quería abrazarte, pero eran puras ilusiones, me sentía tan desesperado que lo primero que llego y que tibiera un mínimo de parecido a ti lo tomaría como mi Lucrecia Noin... -sonrió levemente  
  
-¿pretendes que te crea?-miro al suelo-y aunque así fuera, ¿por que no pasaría de nuevo?  
  
-Por que ahora tengo a la verdadera... y solo para mi-en ese momento le dio un beso, partió algo rápido y solo de parte de Zech, pero al instante, Noin reacciono acercándolo y pasándole sus manos por su pelo. Fue corto, aunque para ellos hasta horas no bastarían para trasmitir todo lo que necesitaba y más. Noin tomo la iniciativa para el segundo, más feliz que nunca.  
  
-Lucrecia Noin, dime.. como diablos llegaste a ese bar, o al menos a vestirte así... -se río de su amiga, la verdad que los trajes ridículos, en ese lugar, estaban a la orden del día, Noin se río de buena gana también, ¿quien no lo aria?  
  
-Lu...  
  
-No me llames así, ya deje el espectáculo... -se abrazo del cuello a su amigo-además yo no soy la que tiene crisis de identidad-se río igual o mas que el de ella  
  
-Vamos Lu, no fastidies-le cerro un ojo  
  
-ya ya... -puso su oído de modo de poder oír el corazón de Zech-Te amo Zech... -se acurruco y cerro los ojos, estaba cansada. Zech la abrazo mas fuerte y le susurro en el oído muy despacio-Yo también mi querida Noin...  
  
Fin  
  
------------------- Amo a Zech, creo que le iría bien cantando en un bar, tendría mucho publico (me incluyo). Aunque de4 verdad este fick no es lo mejor de lo mejor, dejen rewius (es choro recibir revius aunque solo digan hola!!! ^.^)... Naoko Misumi! 


End file.
